The present advancements are directed to encryption methodologies and a portable storage device for storing data thereto, and more particularly to a data preservation system including a removable storage device such as a USB memory drive which may be used, for example, to acquire materials, documents, etc. via an information network such as the Internet and encrypting, transmitting, and preserving the data within the removal storage.
In commercial settings, sales personnel commonly present marketing and product information to potential customers via a personal computing device. Naturally, as the degree of documentation and data increases with inventory, sales volume and the like, the amount of marketing and product information increases proportionately. In this way, a large amount of sensitive data may need to be stored and presented to the portable platform.
Increasingly, up to date information may be acquired remotely, over wireless networks via the Internet. Of course, public networks expose sensitive data to potential data theft, packet sniffing, and hacking with respect to the enterprise web interface. Furthermore, even in tightly managed, remote access, if the remote location is not also closely monitored for security issues, theft and tampering of the data from the downloaded destination can occur.
Accordingly, a removable storage device, configurable for remote deployment is provided to address the deficiencies noted above.